Void of the Night
by LordHellPhoenix
Summary: Many things happen in the legend of the Void Swordsman. Some of those events, the intimate ones, are here. See how Jaune and the women he loves experience the throes of passion and pleasure. A short reprieve in the war and their destinies. Lemon scenes, read at you own discretion.
1. Warmth of the Sun (After Chapter 17)

Yang pulled Jaune across the room and to his bed before she made him sit down on the edge of it. She then sat herself down in his lap to straddle him and her hands went to his shoulders to gently hold them. "Yang. Are you sure about this?" Jaune asked before anything could happen. He needed to be sure before anything started.

Yang just smiled at him. Her eyes holding only love and desire for him. "Completely." Was all she said as she placed her lips on his own. Jaune returned the pressure before both opened themselves and their tongues met once again. As their tongues slid across each other at a fevered pace, Yang moved her hands to start running through his hair. She enjoyed the feel of his hair along with trying to pull him closer to her. Jaune wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her as close to him as he physically could.

Yang could feel him already getting hard underneath her. She slowly started to grind against it, trying to help him along. He couldn't help but groan into their kiss and she use that opportunity to slide her tongue into his mouth to explore it thoroughly. Wanting to return the favor, Jaune slid his hands around her waist. One gripped one of her cheeks through her pants and the other slid up the her lower back to feel her smooth skin in all its glory.

She was stunned by the unexpected attack on her ass and moaned. He use that opportunity to capture her tongue between his lips and suckle on it. That had her moaning more, especially when his right hand slipped under her pants and underwear to grope her left cheek uninterrupted. He just couldn't get over just how smooth and soft this part of her was. He kept sucking on her tongue as he played with her ass while Yang kept grinding and running her hands through his hair. She had felt him do this to her that one night before the Vytal Festival but that was through her underwear. This was in a league all on its own and it was turning her on.

He forced himself to let go of her tongue, allowing her to breathe as he started to kiss the side of her neck. Yang gasped at the contact before a few moans escaped her as he went about kissing, licking and sucking on her neck. All the feelings she desperately missed in his absence. Eventually he bit down gently causing another gasp out of her and grip his hair more tightly. His teeth released her and he left a gentle kiss on the mark he had left.

She moved the hand that was on his back to his chest and pushed him back a bit before both hands grabbed his cheeks and she planted a searing kiss to his lips. That hand on her ass squeezed a bit more with that. Yang relented on the kiss before both her hands went down to the hem of his long-sleeved shirt. Knowing what she wanted, Jaune pulled his hand free of her pants before he raised his arms enough for her to pull his shirt over his head. She threw it to the side as she took in the sight of his muscled, scarred and tattooed chest once again. That fact that he had marked himself with her emblem and seeing once again, filled her with a combination of sheer joy and love.

She leant forward to plant a kiss right on the scar over his heart. She kept reapplying the kiss as her hands traveled over his chest, stomach and arms, feeling every inch of his more muscled torso. The entire time, Jaune just held her and just hummed at the feeling of her hands and lips. It was his turn to gasp when she pulled away from his chest before planting another kiss to his neck. When she was done, she gave him a smile as her own hands took a hold of the bottom of her crop top. She pulled it over her head and tossed it across the room, showing off her full breasts in her yellow bra to her boyfriend. Her hands then went behind her to quickly unclasp said bra but his hands took hold of her's to stop her.

She felt a wave of disappointment wash over her. This was the exact same thing that happened the last time they got this close. At least, that was what she thought until his lips found their way back to the love bite on her neck. His lips then started to travels down her neck and across her collarbone. She was letting out quiet moans as she allowed him to gently pull her hands away from her clasp. His hands then started to gently feel up her stomach before they slowly traveled upwards to rub circles against her ribs. As that was happening, he started to pepper the exposed part of her breasts above her bra with similar kisses.

Jaune's fingers slowly ventured up to the claps of her bra and undid it. Jaune pulled his lips away and Yang shrugged it off before she tossed it to the side. The entire time, Jaune was just finally gazing upon her voluptuous breasts that ended in pink nipples. After feasting upon the image of her blessed assets, his hands came up and gently grasped them. Yang gave out breathy moans as he started to knead her tits as they were pretty sensitive to the touch. Meanwhile, Jaune couldn't get over the pillow soft yet malleable feel of them or the fact he was finally doing it.

Jaune pulled his left hand away and leant forward to give her pink peak a tentative lick. She let out a gasp and continued to moan as the tip of his tongue started to slowly trace her areola while his finger did the same for her other boob. His left arm went around her lower back and pulled her close as he sealed his lips around it and began to suckle upon it. A louder moan escaped at the feeling and suddenness of the action. Both her arms wrapped around him and her hands gripped his hair once again, trying to keep him from moving from his spot. Jaune didn't mind in the slightest as he kept at it like a newborn baby.

He continued to suck and lick around the peak as he rolled the other gently between his first and second fingers. Feeling a bit more adventurous, Jaune gently pinched her nipple between his teeth as he pinched the other with his thumb and index finger. The moan that Yang gave was just below a scream and Jaune could feel her shaking slightly. He let her go and looked up to see Yang with her eyes closed and trying to reclaim her breath from her constant moaning. His left hand went down and gently tugged on the front of her belt. That got her to open her eyes and look down at him. "Still want to continue?" he asked again.

She just nodded and answered with a quiet, "Yes." He nodded before he grabbed her thigh and her lower back before he stood from the bed. Her arms slid around his neck to help keep her from falling. He turned around and sat her down where he was sitting and as he let her go, she leant backwards to rest on her elbows. He then went to the task of loosening her belt before he undid her fitted pants. He started to pull them down and off her, showing off her long legs and her yellow panties with a very noticeable wet spot on the front. He hooked his fingers on either side of the them and pulled them off as well. Leaving Yang Xiao Long as naked as the day she was born.

His eyes quickly locked onto her pink vagina with a well-trimmed and groomed patch of golden hair above it. Jaune swallowed nervously before he lowered his face towards her womanhood, easily feeling the heat coming from her and the scent of her arousal. He took a breath before he gently blew on it causing her to shudder. He moved his head to kiss her right inner thigh and delivered a path of kisses towards her entrance. Just before his lips would meet it, he went to her other thigh and did the same.

Yang let out a needy whine, "Jaune. Stop teasing me." That made him smirk. Yang, of all people, asking someone to not tease her. But then again, he could tell how aroused she was and he was right there with her. His pants were constricting him much more painfully now than they were a few minutes ago. But he would endure it, right now Yang was the priority.

He leant in closely and delivered a soft kiss to her lower lips. She let out a tiny gasp and continued to as his tongue stretch out and traveled from the top to the bottom to back to the top of her folds. He did this two or three times more before he used his thumbs to stretch them apart and slid his tongue inside her. She moaned loudly at feeling the spongy texture of it entering her. She tilted her head back and started to moan more as his tongue worked his way in and out of her. On occasions, he'd stop and swirl his tongue around inside, to taste her fully. Being the first time doing this, he'd be hard pressed to describe the flavor but he knew he didn't hate it in the slightest.

After a minute or so of this, Jaune decided to move to the next part. He pulled his tongue free before he spied his new target: her clitoris. He gave it a tentative lick before he quickly started to swirl his tongue around it. Yang's moans became louder as her hands gripped the blankets below her. With his tongue occupying her clit, he used his index and middle fingers to thrust into her for more stimulation. Through her moans, Yang was able to get out, "Right there. Don't stop!"

He wrapped his lips around her clit to suck on as he started to finger her quicker and quicker. He had a feeling that Yang was nearing her end from the constant and growing louder moans and the fact her was close to ripping the blankets in her grip. She started to grind against his face but he quickly wrapped his unused arm around her waist to stop her from moving too much and dislodging him. "Jaune! I'm almost there, almost there! I-I'm-" She interrupted her own sentence with the loud, borderline scream, moan she let out as her back arced. Her body shook form her orgasm and more of her fluids poured from her folds as her walls clamped around his fingers more.

He pulled his fingers free and released her clit to allow her to calm down from her orgasm. Jaune just looked at her with a fond smile as her chest heaved from the experience. Her eyes were closed with a satisfied smile on her lips. It filled him with joy and pride that he had given one of the women he loved so much pleasure. She eventually opened her eyes to look into his and her smile grew, "That…was amazing. Way better than when I do it myself."

Jaune just chuckled, "Glad I did well."

Yang reached down and grabbed him by his cheeks and started to pull him up to her. "You did _very_ well." Was all she said as she gave him a deep kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. After a minute or so of healthy making out, she pulled away and licked her lips seductively. Her knee slowing raised and rubbed against his erection. Jaune groaned and she replied in a sultry tone, "I think its your turn now, Jauney."

She then flipped their positions so that she was over him and smiled down at him. She lowered her head to kiss his chest and leave a trail of them as she lowered herself to his stomach before she finally arrived at his pants. Once there, she started to undo his twin belts and his pants before pulling them down. That gave her a close look at his erection pinching a tent. Without waiting another second, she knelt down on the floor at the foot of the bed and gripped his boxers before pulled them down, he hissed when the cooler air hit his member. Meanwhile Yang just stared for a bit before she smirked, "Well, I guess Nora was right." She looked up to make eye contact. "You were undercompensating."

Before he could offer any kind of response, Yang's hand wrapped around his engorged manhood and started to slowly pump it. A tiny moan mixed with a groan escaped him as Yang continued to jerk him off. It wasn't long before a bead of precum escaped the head and not missing a beat, she leant down to lick it off. She hummed slightly, "Not bad." She then started to swirl her tongue over his head before wrapping her lips around it completely and that made him gasp. He sat up slightly to look down at her and when their eyes met, she gave him a smirk before she started to blow him.

Her lips wrapped tightly around his member traveling up and down his length, along with her tongue covering every inch of it that was in her mouth was pure bliss to Jaune. She was even using her hand to stroke the section of him that she didn't have in her mouth. If this was how she felt when he went down on her, he could understand why she reacted so loudly. He certainly couldn't stop the grunts and moans coming from his own lips.

Then the warmth was completely gone. He looked down to see that Yang's mouth and hand were gone from his cock. He raised an eyebrow in concern, "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head with a small smile, "Nope. Just getting to what I had planned." Before he could ask about what she meant. She had brought her hands up to her chest and sandwiched his meat between them. She then used them to stroke him repeatedly and quickly, her saliva making a great lubricant. Jaune's own head went backwards as a loud moan escaped him. Having her warm and soft breasts surrounding him felt immensely good. He'd be hard pressed to say if this or her blowjob felt better.

Meanwhile, Yang just smiled at his reaction, knowing it was her doing it to him. "How's it feel? So many guys would give anything for me to do this to them. But, I will only do it for you, Jaune." She then lowered her head so her tongue could swirl around the head of the cock poking out every time she went down with her tits.

Jaune was slowly losing himself into the glory that was Yang's boobjob. It wasn't much longer until he was reaching his limit and a familiar pressure was surfacing. Jaune managed to grunt out, "Yang! I'm cumming!" She went down one last time and his whole body went rigid as a stream of semen shot out from his head. It shot into the air and onto her breasts before she wrapped her lips around it so he could finish cumming into her mouth. She didn't want it going everywhere and possibly making a mess of them both.

After a minute or so, Jaune finally stopped and he relaxed against the bed as he tried to reclaim his spent breath. Yang pulled her lips from his cock but made sure to not spill any out of his seed. She pulled her tits from his cock before she swallowed. She licked her lips attentively with a thoughtful expression, "It's not really bad." She saw him looking down at her and she made a show of leaning down and licking the bit of semen that landed on her chest. "So, how was it?"

Jaune managed to get enough air back to speak somewhat normally as he looked her in the eyes, "It was amazing, Yang."

She smiled, "Good but we're not done yet." Yang crawled back onto the bed and sat down in his lap with his member still standing tall. Jaune took the moment to look at Yang's nude form as she sat on him. He doubted he'd ever get over how beautiful she was. When he looked back to her face she just smiled, "Enjoying the view?"

He nodded with his own smile, "I think I was right. You really are a Goddess of the Sun."

She blushed a bit, "Well, this Goddess is yours and only yours. And everything I am is for you, Jaune." She raised herself up enough and positioned herself for what would come next. This is how she wanted her first to be. This position had nothing to do with being in control or whatever. It was because it was literally her giving herself to the man she loved. Lilac and blue met one more time for one last chance to back out. Neither wanted to though.

Yang's hand wrapped around his manhood again before she positioned it correctly. Both gasped when his head met the folds of her entrance. She then lowered herself enough so it wouldn't slip out before she laid both hands on his chest to help support herself as she kept lowering herself. She clamped her eyes shut and bit her lip as she kept going until their pelvises met and he was completely sheathed inside her.

Yang still had her eyes closed as she tried to become accustomed to this knew feeling. It was strange feeling mixed with pain. But she tried to grit her teeth and push forward. In a strained voice she said, "There. That wasn't so hard." She tried to lift herself up to continue but two hands clamped down on her waist and kept her from moving. She looked down to see Jaune looking at her in concern. "Why are you stopping me?"

"You're in pain." He said simply.

She looked to the side and away from his eyes which were holding so much care for her. "I can take it."

Jaune just nodded, "I know you can. But you don't have to." She looked back to him. "There's no need to rush this, Sun Fire. We're here now and can take as much time as we want. Or need." His right hand left her waist to hold one of her's on his chest. "I'm not going anywhere."

That confirmation was all she needed. She leant forward and kissed him lovingly. Jaune returned it and before long, the two were making out again. The two just lost themselves as they became accustomed to the new feelings they were experiencing. Yang just feeling the fullness of having Jaune inside her. While Jaune was experiencing the tightness and moistness of Yang's cavern. There was also the heat, a lot of it. But without anything to compare to, he didn't know if that was normal or not. If it wasn't, well extra heat just screamed 'Yang'.

That lasted until Yang shifted slightly and both moaned slightly at the brief pleasure. The two pulled away as a string of saliva connected them. Yang just smiled since the pain had dulled by then. "I think we've waited long enough." Was all she said as she sat back up, still bracing herself on his chest. She lifted herself up a few inches before she came back down, sending more pleasure through them both. Yang repeated this a few more times before she started gaining speed and settled into a rhythmic pace.

The room was soon filled with the sound of skin slapping together and the moans of the two lovers. Jaune's hands settled back onto her waist to help her and to feel more of a connection between them. Seeing this as encouragement, Yang started to increase her pace and filled the room with more slapping as the waist met one another. That made them both grow in volume and his hands tightened further on her hips, but not painfully. Her fingers would twitch while on his chest from the stimuli of their first time. Jaune also had the bonus of watching Yang's breast bounce with every time she came back down, which was an incredible turn on.

Maybe she was getting close or maybe she wanted to feel more but either way, Jaune didn't know. Yang started to ride him even harder and faster. The bed started to shake like crazy and Jaune was wondering if she was trying to break it using him. The pleasure and feeling multiplied significantly but that was the problem. With it being his first time, Jaune could feel the familiar pressure building and he had to let Yang know before it was too late. "Yang, I'm close." He managed to grunt out.

Yang either didn't hear him or ignored his warning. She rode him at the same pace several more times before she slammed down on him, taking him as deeply as she could. She then started to roll her hips back and forth. The knew feeling was too much for him and with one last mix of a grunt and moan, he came. His hands pulled her waist as close to his own as possible instinctually. Having him cum inside her was just enough to tip Yang over the edge and she tilted her head back and gave her loudest moan yet as she came too.

Her walls tightened further around him, like her body was trying to milk him for as much of his seed as she could get. When two were done, Yang laid herself down on his chest as both were heaving to regain their breath and coming down from the orgasmic highs. It took a few minutes before Yang managed to speak up as she was looking across his chest to the wall. "Wow. That was amazing."

That earned a chuckle from Jaune, "That's one word for it." His hand moved from her waist, one wrapped around her lower back while the other rubbed up and down her spine. His smile slowly fell though and he grew nervous, "Wish you would've let me pull out though."

Yang just giggled and turn to look him in the eyes. "Don't worry, Jaune. I've been on the pill even before Beacon. We're safe."

Jaune gave a sigh of relief, "Couldn't have told me beforehand? I was nervous there for a second." Yang just playfully stuck her tongue out at him. "Trouble." Was all he said as he kissed her again with her humming in content.

When they pulled apart, Yang had a shimmer in her eyes, "So, wanna do it again? I can still feel you and you haven't softened in the slightest."

Jaune shrugged, "Maybe that's another Arc trait? Would explain why I have so many sisters." They both chuckled, "I mean, I won't say 'no' to going again. Are you up for it?"

Yang nodded, "Hell yeah. But, um…" she looked to the side, "You'll have to take the lead. My waist is kinda tired."

He gave a tiny laugh, "Sure thing, Sunfire." He then wrapped his arms around her and sat up. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs did the same around his waist. When she was secure, he stood up and walked to the head of the bed. Once there, he crawled onto it and gently set Yang down with her head on the pillows. She gave him a thankful smile and he returned it.

With that, he placed his hand on either side of her and pulled back just enough to not leave her completely before he thrust into her. Yang moaned at the suddenness and she continued to as Jaune settled into a rhythmic pace. The sounds of skin slapping filled the room once again and Yang kept her legs around his waist. Not enough to impede his thrusts but just so she could feel him as close as possible.

Jaune looked down to see Yang had her eyes closed as she just got absorbed into the passion and pleasure. His eyes lowered to seeing her breasts swaying back and forth with each of his thrusts. He couldn't help it and lowered his head to capture one of her nipples in his mouth. Her eyes flew open as a louder moan tore from her throat. Jaune couldn't help the smirk he had as he continued to suck and thrust into the gorgeous woman below him.

That's when Yang wrapped her left arm around his upper back and her right entangle din his hair to pull him closer. "Fuck! Don't stop, Jaune! Don't stop!" Her cries of need were unneeded since he had no intention of doing so. He released her nip before moving to the other to give it just as much attention. He increased his pace a bit more too, enough to increase the experience but not exhaust him too quickly.

He kept thrusting, letting Yang's moans fuel him to keep going but luckily he had already came twice now, so he would last longer indefinitely. As he was doing that, he kept alternating between her breasts. Deciding to try something new, he used his hands to push her breasts together before he took both of her nipples at the same time. The attack on the most sensitive part of her breasts along with Jaune's thrusting was quickly pushing Yang closer and closer to her limit. "Jaune, I'm close! I'm so close!"

He wasn't going to let her wait any longer than she needed to. He started to thrust as quickly as he could as he started to suck harder on her breasts. Yang's moans were getting louder and louder, so he knew it wouldn't be much longer. He felt her arms and legs tightening around him, so he took that as a cue to bite down on her nipples. Her eyes went wide and she screamed from the overload of stimuli. Her limbs tightened further around him and if it wasn't for his aura, he was sure his spine would snap.

That wasn't the only thing tightening. Her walls clamped down on him so tightly that it only took a few more of his rapid thrusts before he was at his limit as well. And with no way of him being able to pull out, he came inside Yang for the second time that day. He was panting just as hard, if not harder as he did before and he quickly laid atop Yang, using her blessed assets as a pillow. Yang was trying to regain her own breath as she ran her hands through his hair.

"I'm not sure…whether I prefer you in charge or me. That wrong?" Yang asked through her panting.

Jaune shook his head while still on her breasts, "Nah. I can see the benefits to both, so I don't think so." They were quiet for a bit, "Is it wrong I still want to keep going?"

Yang gave a laugh, "Possibly but I feel the same. You've been keeping me waiting for _way_ too long. But I'm not sure I can take the lead again. You?"

Jaune shrugged, "I don't know, honestly." He looked back up and into her eyes, "Together?"

Yang thought for a bit before nodding with a smile, "Together."

Jaune nodded and sat up with Yang keeping herself in his lap, making sure to keep Jaune sheathed inside her. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed while Yang kept her legs wrapped around her. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and she wrapped her's around his neck. They came together for a kiss and the two started to work together, Jaune thrusting and Yang riding. It took a few minutes before they were able to synchronize their movements. Both pulling away before reuniting at the same time.

They kept a slow but steady pace as the kiss became a slow but sensual make out. The pace allowed them to focus on the both their ministration, both above and below. Neither knowing how long it would take them to reach completion at this rate. But they honestly didn't care. They just wanted to enjoy the union of their first time, with the person they loved for as long as they could. They had to break the kiss when the need for air became to great. Yang took a deep breath before lowering her face to start kissing his neck. Jaune shuddered and one of his hands slid lower to grip one of her butt cheeks before he started to knead the delicately soft flesh. Yang cooed at that before she started to run her tongue along his neck before she started to suck on that part of his throat.

The two kept this up for a long time. Longer than they really cared to remember. All they knew for sure was that they were both covered in sweat and their conjoined waists were tacky for very obvious reasons. Along with both of them could only pant to get any oxygen into their lungs. But both just loved the feeling of their chests pressed firmly together. Eventually, Yang pried herself from Jaune's neck, "I'm close." She said simply.

Jaune nodded, "Same."

They two then started to increase their pace to get themselves to the finish quicker. A couple more minutes of skin slapping rapidly and the moans of the two and they were there. Either by luck or miracle, the two came together with their loudest moans overlapping. Yang felt him cum inside her again, a feeling she was really getting used to and liking. Jaune felt her clamp around his member in a near strangle hold.

Jaune tipped backwards but managed to catch himself by throwing his arm behind him, after he let go of Yang's rear. Yang just rested her head against his shoulder as she held him but looser than a few minutes prior. They just sat like that, exhausted but satisfied. Very satisfied. "I'm not sure I'll be able to walk tomorrow." Yang said quietly.

Jaune gave a light chuckle, "Tomorrow is Sunday. Not like you have anywhere to be….right?"

She shook her head, "As cheesy as it sounds, I just want to be with you."

He just left a kiss on the top of her head, "I'm not going anywhere." He reiterated. She hugged him just a bit tighter in response. "Well, nowhere except bed. You agree?"

"Yes. Definitely." She said with a yawn. Jaune slowly started to scoot himself backwards until he was in bed properly. With one arm he pulled the sheets down before he laid backwards with his head on the pillows. Yang didn't shift from her position, content on sleeping on top of him like she always did. He pulled the sheet up just enough to cover them from the waist down, it was too hot for them to be completely covered.

They looked each other in the eyes as loving and happy smiles came to their lips. They shared the same loving kiss. They pulled apart before coming together for a second then a third and a fourth. Yang then rested her head on his chest as her arms wrapped around his neck. "Good night, Jaune. I love you."

Jaune wrapped his own arms around her waist, "I love you too. Goodnight." With that, the two slowly drifted off to sleep. Feeling happy and loved.

* * *

**A/N- Well, here it is. Like I promised. First time ever writing a lemon scene so what did you all think? Too short, too long? Too little details, too much details? Let me know what you all thought in the reviews and if you wanna see more, I'll do them when they come up. I have them planned out for the other four girls as well and I'll right them if you all want to see them.**

**With that I hoped you all enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next update!**


	2. Embraced by Shadows (Midway Chapter 24)

Jaune slipped back into the guest room he was staying in, through the window, and quickly looked around for his girlfriend. He didn't see any sign of her to his shock. That was until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his stomach and her form pushing up against his back. He then felt a pair of lips against the side of his neck. She lingered there for a bit as Jaune grinned. His hands took hold of her own as he spoke up, "Are you sure about this, Blake?"

He felt her lips leave his neck and she walked around to face him. A smile on her lips and her eyes gleaming with happiness and desire. "Absolutely, Jaune. I want this more than I could say." She said simply as her lips met his own. The two kissed each other tenderly before they quickly became longer and more heated. Jaune's arms went around her waist, pulling the Faunus tight against him. Blake reciprocated by draping her arms around his neck. It wasn't long after that, that the two brought their tongues into the mix and they began to passionately make out.

As their tongues became reacquainted in their practiced dance. Jaune couldn't help but slowly lower his right hand to her butt and squeeze. It wasn't the first time he had done this with Blake but it never got old for him and he knew it was a turn on for her as well. It was then that Blake moaned into their kiss and her hands moved up to run through his blonde locks. Taking a cue from her, he raised his other hand up to gently scratch her cat ear. She shuddered at the sudden attention and soon started to purr into their kiss.

Deciding to push it further, Blake lowered her right hand from his hair and slipped it under his shirt. Her hands slowly roaming over his abs and raising higher to his pecs. Knowing what she wanted, he pulled away from the kiss. Both took a deep breath and just looked into the other's eyes. He took a half a step back and let her go. Before she could complain about the lack of physical contact, his hands went to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

Seeing his muscled, scarred, and tattooed chest on display, Blake stepped back into his personal bubble and started to run her hands over the expansion of skin. Jaune hummed in content as her soft hands trailed over him and even more so, when he felt her pepper his chest with soft kisses. That didn't last too long before she stepped back and smiled up at him. Her hands went to her crop top and pulled it over her head before dropping it onto the floor.

His eyes widened at the expansion of skin that Blake was showing to him. His eyes lowered to the pair of breasts being held back by a purple bra that just fit Blake remarkably well. Before he could say anything about it, Blake continued on undressing. Her hands reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting gravity do its job and it falling onto the ground as well. And for the first time, Jaune saw the chest of Blake Belladonna. They weren't as big as Yang's but they were close and each one ending a light pink peak.

His eyes went back up to Blake's and she smiled a nervous smile at him, a light blush decorating her cheeks. "I'll take that as you like what you are seeing." He just nodded. That caused her to giggle, "Good. Now come here."

He didn't waste time and quickly stepped over to her. His hands rose to cup her breasts and massage them gently. Blake started to moan quietly as he did so, not wanting to alert her mother or father of what was going on. As he did that, Jaune lowered his lips to the junction between her neck and shoulder to gently apply several kisses. Her moaning got a bit louder but she was still doing her best to be as quiet as she could. That became much more difficult as he started to suck upon the side of her neck and as his index fingers started to trace her areolas and gently push her nipples inwards on occasions.

She gave a gasp and brought her hands up to grab onto his biceps. "Jaune." she said in a mix between a moan and whine. Seeing that as a sign to keep going, he started to massage her breast a bit harder and gently started to tease her nipples between his indexes and thumbs. He gently bit down on her neck and that caused her to bite her lip to try to keep quite as her nails started to bite into his arms. "Jaune!" she said a bit louder.

She started to push against him until he took a few steps back. The back of his knees caught the edge of the bed and he fell back onto the bed in a sitting position. He just looked up at her in confusion. She was slightly out of breath but she still smiled at him. "I can't have all the fun, can I?" she said easily enough.

With that, she dropped down to her knees in front of him. Her hands started to undo both his belts before undoing his pants. She slid down those and his boxers, freeing his member from its confines. Jaune hissed slightly as the cold air hit but Blake stared in shock, not quite expecting the size of him. 'I thought Yang was just messing with us.' She quickly shook herself of the shock and wrapped her hand around him. Jaune groaned slightly as Blake started to stroke his dick. He closed his eyes and decided to just enjoy the feeling as much as he could.

She just looked up at him with a grin before she decided to take a few ideas from both of their favorite adult fiction series. She lowered her face to his member and stuck her tongue out. She then slowly dragged it up the underside of it. Jaune gasped and his eyes flew open. He looked down to make eye contact with Blake as she continuously dragged her tongue up his manhood. Once she reached his head, she slowly circled her tongue around it as she refused to break eye contact with him, sending chills down his spine.

When she felt like it was time, Blake withdrew her tongue before she captured the head on his dick between her lips and gave it a slight suck. Jaune gave a quiet moan and that continued as Blake started to bob her head up and down his member. Blake just looked up to her boyfriend as she continued to give him a blowjob, using as many tips as she had read from Ninjas of Love. And by the look on his face, she was doing a good job. She started to increase her speed and made sure to keep up the suction and using her tongue as much as she could.

On Jaune's end, seeing Blake topless and looking at him with that gaze filled with nothing but desire was more of a turn on than he could put into words. Feeling her speed going up was bringing him closer to his end but he was still a ways from finishing. He brought his hand to the top of her head reflexively but his thumb accidentally grazed her ear. That reflexively brought a purr from Blake. "Oh Oum!" Jaune said loudly in shock.

Blake quickly pulled herself off of him and looked at him in concern, "What's wrong?" she asked, worried she may have grazed him with her teeth on accident.

He shook his head slightly, "Nothing. Sorry, wasn't expecting you to purr and it felt…" He stopped himself, not entirely sure on how she would react to what he was going to say.

"Felt…?" Blake asked, wanting to know what he was going to say.

He swallowed. "It felt… amazing. If I'm being honest."

Her eyes widened slightly, "Oh." She looked back to his member and started to stroke him slowly. "Well… I don't have a problem doing it again. If you want me to, that is." She looked back up to him with a gleam in her eyes.

Jaune looked at her in shock but she just smiled up at him. That's when she left a brief kiss to his tip before going back to pleasing him again. Jaune groaned again as soon as her mouth made its way around his manhood. Her hands still stroking the rest of his cock that she couldn't fit into her mouth. He waited a minute or so as she continued to run her lips and tongue across his cock before he tentatively brought his hand back to her head and started to scratch her ear again. The purring slowly started to sound from her throat and filled the room. But as that happened, the vibrations from it were running down his length from where her lips were. That just brough the entire act to a different level.

Jaune let out another moan and his free hand gripped the edge of the bed tightly. Feeling him continuously scratching her ear along with the sounds coming from Jaune, spurred her to increase her speed. Bringing up her other hand to gently massage his balls to give him more pleasure, or that was at least what her books told her it would do. He knew he was reaching his end soon and knew he needed to warn her, "Blake, I'm close…" he managed to get out from between his panting.

She didn't slow down in the slightest. She kept the constant speed, wanting him to cum. It didn't take more than a minute of her doing that for Jaune to finally came with a loud groan. His hand instinctually tightened its grip on her head, not painfully but to make sure she wouldn't move. She didn't pull away though. She went down as far as she was comfortable with and kept stroking the rest of his length to help him finish.

He was just panting through the afterglow of finishing and he could hear that Blake was swallowing, honestly shocking him. She eventually pulled herself off him and gave one last swallow before she sigh. She looked up at him with a tiny smile. "How'd you like that?"

He took another breath or two before he answered, "It was amazing. I'm actually shocked you swallowed it."

She gave a halfhearted shrug, "I didn't want to make a mess. Plus, I heard that guys like it."

He chuckled, "Well, I guess I'm one of them then." He then reach down and gently placed his hands on her upper arms. Understanding what he wanted, she stood up. When she was back on her feet, Jaune let go of her and moved his hands to her belt. "I think it's your turn, Kitten." He told her with a smile as he loosened her white belt. When that was done, he undid her fitted pants before sliding them down her long legs. Leaving her in only her pair of purple panties, with a slight wet spot on the front.

He held her by the waist and pulled her down so she would be sitting on his lap. Her knees were bent on the bed and she was straddling him with his semi-hardened member pressed up against her rear. He kissed her and she hummed into it as she returned it, her hands moving to play with his hair again. It was long enough to get his point across but he eventually pulled away and looked lower. His lips meeting her breasts as he peppered them with kisses. His right hand was gently playing with the waistband of her underwear as he did.

His lips then wrapped around her nipple and he sucked down on it. She moaned in response and Jaune couldn't help the small grin that spread across his lips. Making a woman he loved with all his heart make that sound was always gratifying to him. He started to slid his hand into her panties, feeling a small tuff of hair before his fingertips met the wet and hot lips of her vagina. He used his index and middle fingers to slowly stroke them. That got him a more vocal response but she cut off her moan halfway by covering her mouth with her palm.

Seeing that, Jaune wagered he could go a bit farther without her parents hearing. He started to suckle more on her breast as he slowly slid his middle finger into her. He heard her gasp before he gently and slowly began to finger her. "Jaune!" he barely heard her moan through her hand as she tugged his head closer to her chest.

Jaune let go of her nipple before he latched his lips onto her other one to give it the same treatment. Along with that, he started to finger her a bit faster, being sure to listen to any sound of discomfort she might make. His other hand was still on her lower back but he couldn't stop himself from sliding it lower and giving her ass a brief squeeze through her panties. All the stimuli was causing her to moan more into her hand and she started grinding against him.

He then slowly introduced his ring finger into her womanhood to increase her pleasure and he was met with her moaning more and tightening the grip she had on his hair. He kept that up for a while but soon he decided to move onto something else. He wanted to repay her for earlier, after all.

He pulled his hand from her underwear and released her nip with a slight pop. He could still hear her panting but she looked at him in confusion, "Why'd you stop?" she panted. His answer was to stand while keeping her flush against with his hand on her lower back and the other going up to the middle of her spine. She gasped before her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his shoulders. He turned and gently laid her down on the bed with her head on the pillow.

When she was safely on the bed she loosened her grip on him and he just smiled at her before leaving a kiss on her lips. He then moved himself lower and started to slide her thoroughly wet panties off her legs. He finally was able to look upon her womanhood, still slick from his ministrations and her arousal. He made eye contact with her as he left a kiss upon the lips before he started to service her with his tongue.

She rolled her head back and quickly covered her mouth again as she began to moan again. Jaune used this as encouragement to keep licking and suckling. To help her reach her climax quicker, he brought his two fingers up to her clitoris and started to rub it in a circular pattern. He kept that up as he began to increase his speed. Blake was barely able to keep quiet from all of it. Her back and legs began to arch and it wasn't much longer before she gave one final muffled scream to accompany her orgasm.

As the pleasure washed over her, Jaune slowed his pace but continued to eat her out. To slowly ease her down and to get as much of her taste as he could. She soon collapsed back onto the bed and began to pant heavily to try to regain her breath. He pulled his head out from between her legs to see her flushed face. "That was… way better than… they ever described in the books."

That caused him to chuckle, "Well, glad I exceeded your expectations." He sat up and Blake couldn't help that her eyes lowered to his waist to see that he was ready to go again. "You sure you want to keep going?" Her eyes went back up to meet his and she just saw the look of concern on his face.

She just nodded, "I really do, Jaune. I want my first to be with you."

He nodded, "Okay. I just need to grab protection." Before he could move she spoke up again.

"We don't need it." He looked back down at her with a raised eyebrow. She cleared her throat slightly before answering. "I've been on the pill since my time in the Fang. One last thing to worry about out there."

Jaune just nodded in response. He didn't want the mood to drop anymore from her remembering things she didn't want to right now. He lowered his face to her's to give her one more brief but love filled kiss. They traded smiles before Jaune sat up and took hold of his member with his right hand while gently laying his left hand on her waist. He made eye contact with her one last time but she just nodded to him. With that, he guided himself to her entrance and slowly started to push himself in.

Blake gasped from the feeling of him entering her. She bit her bottom lip to stop her from being too loud and her hands gripped the blankets underneath her tightly from the pain of her first time. Jaune made sure to go as gently and slowly as he could to try to minimize the pain for her as much as he could. Eventually, Jaune was fully sheathed inside of her and she was panting. She had her eyes closed from the pain but feeling his eyes on her, she opened them and gave him a shaky smile.

He leant down and gave her a long kiss, trying to take her mind off the pain until she was more accustom to him being inside her. She quickly kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his back to pull him closer like a security blanket. Her arms went under his arm pits and wrapped back around so her hands were on his shoulder blades. He slipped his tongue to meet her own and she fervently started to battle against it with her own. They kept making out for a minute or so, until Jaune pulled away and letting her take a deep breath.

With her doing that, Jaune started to pepper her jaw, neck, throat, and collar bone with kisses. Each one drawing mewls and moans from her. He would've gone down to her breasts but they were currently being pushed tightly against his chest and it didn't look like she would be loosening her grip anytime soon. He was currently kissing her preferred spot on her neck when she was able to finally speak through her mewls, "Jaune, the pain has lessened… you can move now."

Hearing that, Jaune pulled himself from her neck and looked her in the eyes. Giving her a small smile and a nod, he slowly started to pull out until he was two-thirds out before pushing back in. He kept that up at a slow and even pace so Blake could get accustomed to it. With every thrust, Blake was releasing tiny moans in approval. The pain slowly but surely being replaced with pleasure. When enough time had passed, Jaune started to increase his tempo into a more steady pace and getting more moans from her. Which she had to try even harder to keep quiet and it was starting to look like an impossible task. Something he took a bit of pride in.

Jaune just watched Blake's face start to twist in pleasure and he couldn't help but smile. He let everything he was feeling overtake him: the feel of her breasts tightly squeezed against his chest and the hardness of her nipples poking into him. The feeling of her bare chest grinding against his own. And last and definitely not least, the wet, tight and smoothness of her womanhood. It was during that, that she spoke up again. "Faster, Jaune. Please go faster."

Doing as she asked, Jaune started to thrust into her at a faster pace. One that he could keep up and not exhaust himself too soon. The sounds of slapping flesh filled the room and now Blake had to constantly bite her lower lip to quiet her moans but not nearly as well as she thought. But he just used those to keep himself going, wanting to get more of those sweet sounds from his kitten's lips.

Soon he could feel her starting to tighten around him with each thrust and her grip on him tighten further, her nails starting to bite into his shoulder blades. He didn't let that deter him as he kept going and he was rewarded when he heard her gasp out, "Jaune, I'm close. Don't stop!" That was going to be the last thing he would do. He kept thrusting, increasing his speed to get her there sooner. Blake couldn't stop herself from being loud, her moans being free to fill the room along with the sounds of flesh meeting flesh. That was when he sealed her lips with his own, trying to muffle them like she wanted. She kissed him back, seeing it as another outlet for her pent up lust. Feeling his own end coming on, Jaune kept up his fevered pace and that was when he felt Blake's cavern clamp around his member tightly and her letting out what would've been her largest moan yet to signal her orgasm if not for his lips occupying hers.

He kept up his thrusting, wanting to reach his own climax and extending her own. The constant moans fueling him on. But he couldn't go on forever and he eventually reached his end. He buried himself as deeply as he could before he gave out his own moan of pleasure and came inside her. Feeling his hot seed fill her and already having her orgasm extended longer than she would've ever done so, Blake couldn't help but rake her nails down the whole of his back with another loud moan. Jaune pulled his lips away from hers and groaned as his back burned from her assault.

The two just laid there and were panting to regain their breath. Both slowly coming down from their orgasmic highs. Blake's hands now resting against his lower back after their brief trek down his spine. Jaune was the first one to do so and spoke up, "Well, that was amazing. Although, I could've done without you clawing up my back." He said with a smirk.

Blake slowly opened her eyes to look at him. She laughed nervously, "I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting all of that."

He just shook his head slightly, "It's fine, Blake. Aura will take care of that."

She just gave him a sultry smirk, "That's not all aura does. I can feel how hard you still are inside me."

He chuckled, "Guilty. Arc blood and a beautiful woman that I love will do that."

"Well, I'm not against us doing it again. But…" she looked off to the side. "Could you give me a few minutes. That last orgasm was pretty intense."

He just leant down and kissed her cheek with a grin. "Anything for you." He then pulled away and out of her. Causing her to shudder slightly and gasp. A bit of his semen dripping out as well. She then rolled over onto her stomach and rested her face against the pillows as she slowly tried to regain control of herself.

Jaune laid down beside her and just looked over her. Her adorable cat ears sat atop her head, sagging slightly from their activities and her long black hair fell down her back. The ebony tresses contrasting beautifully with her pale skin. His eyes traveled down bare back until they reached her long, sexy legs. Topped off by the amazing 'Bellabooty'. At least that was what most guys called it.

He reached his left hand over and gently started to rub his hand up her back, feeling the softness of her skin. He heard her hum slightly from the action. Not hearing her say to stop, he kept going to help her calm down. She did eventually speak up, "You keep that up and I may just fall asleep before we can do it again."

He hummed to himself, "Fair point." His eyes then trailed lower. "I have a way to wake you up though." He said with a grin. Before she could question what he meant, Jaune had already taken his hand away from her back and brought it down onto her right butt cheek with a slap.

That earned him a gasp from Blake, who turned her head to face him but didn't get up from her stomach. She looked at him in shock, "Did you just smack me?"

He just looked at her, concerned he may've just stepped over the line. "Uh, yeah. Was that too much?"

She just looked at him for a few seconds before she turned away from him. He felt his heart sink until she spoke up in just above a whisper, "Do it again."

He was honestly stunned by the request but decided to not question it. So he delivered another slap to the same cheek. This time getting a slight moan from her instead. With that, he grinned and sat up. He then took each of her cheeks into his hands and started to massage them thoroughly. Loving the heavenly softness of her rear end and the mewls of arousal coming from her. He kept at it as he leant forward and started to shower her bare back in kisses.

He noticed that Blake had now buried her face into the pillow to muffle the sounds she was now making. He grinned and pulled his lips from her back and moved up to her ear to whisper, "Would you mind sticking your butt into the air for me?"

Blake blushed at the request, knowing exactly what he had in mind. But she wasn't against it, just embarrassed. She nodded slightly, "Okay." She then shifted her position so she was now on her hands and knees on the bed. Jaune placed one hand on her waist as she took hold of his member once again. He brought it back up to her entrance and started to enter her again. Not as slow as before but slow enough to ensure he wouldn't accidentally hurt her. She moaned as she felt him settle inside her once again. He stopped once his pelvis connected with her ass and that was when he placed both hands on her cheeks before he started to thrust into her once again at a steady pace.

Considering her Faunus heritage, this should've been humiliating for her. But Blake didn't care as a more primal side of herself was telling her just how _right _it felt. And it did feel so good right now. Every pull and push of Jaune's cock inside of her made electricity race up her spine and down to her fingers and toes. And his hands running over every inch of her ass was just pushing that further.

"How's it feel, Blake?" he asked her as he panted slightly.

"It feels…" she started before she let out another moan as Jaune smacked her other cheek this time. "It's so good, Jaune." At that point she remembered she had to be quiet and bit her rather sore lip again.

"Good to know." He told her as he leant forward, pressing his chest against her back as she was bent forward. His hands moved from her rear, up her stomach and to her chest, each hand holding one of her breasts. His fingers kneading them as he continued to thrust into her from behind. The sounds of his waist smacking against her rear filled the room along with the sounds of her only slightly muffled moaning.

In this position, he could easily notice that her cat ears were twitching like crazy. And he had another idea on how to make it feel even better for her. He moved his face closer to the top of her head and managed to capture one of them between his lips. Blake's eyes widened for all of a second before he gently suckled on it. Drawing more moans from her. The times he had done so previously were always amazing but now with him doing it in the middle of their intimacy, it was all together different. "Jaune!" she uttered in a shocked but aroused tone.

Jaune kept up his ministrations as he increased the speed of his thrusts into an almost animalistic manor. Something instinctual in him telling him to go further. The sounds of skin slapping and Blake's moans became more constant as he did. Both knowing that their climaxes were coming. Jaune was caught off guard when Blake tightened around him out of nowhere. All it took were a few more thrusts before he was there. "Blake!" he managed to hiss out as he erupted inside of her. "Jaune!" she nearly screamed back as she felt her walls tighten like a vice around him.

Jaune moved his hands from her chest to wrap around her stomach. He moved himself into a sitting position and used his arms to pull Blake with him, letting her lean into him to rest. They sat like that for a few minutes as they tried to regain their breath. Blake was running her hands over his forearms as he held her, his hands gently rubbing circles on her stomach. Jaune just smiled as he held her close. That was until he gasped as he felt her start to grind against him while he was still inside her. "Blake?" he questioned.

She looked over her shoulder to him, "One more time?"

He was honestly kind of shocked. 'Are all my girlfriends this insatiable?' he asked himself mentally. He then sighed with a smirk. "Always." He answered simply. With that he slowly started to thrust into her again, this time in a more upward angle with her still in his lap. It took him a few goes before he settled into a proper pace. Was strange to have her on top of him and him doing most of the work but he didn't mind it.

Blake started to moan once again but it seemed like she had given up on trying to be quiet. Not entirely sure on what to do with her hands, she reached back and entangled her fingers into his hair. Taking an unspoken cue, he lowered his face to start sucking upon the right side of her neck as it connected with her shoulder. She hummed in appreciation as he continued to thrust into her.

Wanting to make this last time the best he could muster for her, he moved his hands to give her more pleasure. His left hand went up to take hold of her breast and began to knead it. His right hand slid down to between her legs and focused on rubbing her clit in a circle motion. As both stimuli hit her, she craned her head up and gave a moan of pure pleasure. Jaune heard that and decided to up his speed a bit more, his lap slamming upwards into her ass repeatedly.

Everything around Blake was starting to get fuzzy. All the pleasure was making her head spin and he had already made her cum three times now. She knew without doubt, if this kept up, she would cum in no time. And she wanted it. She wanted Jaune to give her yet another world shaking orgasm. But another part of her realized something a bit more important. "Jaune. Stop."

Jaune instantly came to a stop mid thrust. His hands and lips stilling as well. He pulled his lips from her neck with a slight pop, "Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

She just shook her head before she turned and left a kiss on his cheek. "Everything is fine, Jaune. It's just with this being our last time tonight, could we do it so I can see your face?"

Jaune let out a relieved breath as he smiled. "That is absolutely fine."

He let go of her and she pulled herself off of him. She laid herself back down on the bed, facing him. She spread her legs and arms open for him. He smiled before he slowly guided himself back inside her. With that, her arms wrapped themselves around him like they did before as her legs wrapped around his waist. The two looked into each other's eyes before they came together for another kiss. With that, Jaune started to thrust again.

Blake pulled him as close to her as she could as Jaune thrust into her. Jaune went a quick but not manic pace. Trying to get himself and Blake to their ends as quickly as they could. Since Blake was already close when she wanted to stop, he didn't want her to wait any longer. As this went on, their moans were muffled into the other's mouth as their tongues battled each other. Blake moving her hands into his hair to draw him even closer.

By this point, the bed was shaking and both were covered in a layer of sweat. Neither noticed or cared right then. They just wanted to live in the moment of their union. In the pleasure and happiness that their love making brought to them. And the sense of peace that would follow it.

And not too long after that, Jaune thrust himself as deeply as he could as Blake tightened once again around him. Both gave an explosive moan that was muffled by their conjoined mouths. Releasing everything he had left inside of her and her shaking against him, both pulled away from each other to take a deep, well-deserved breath.

As they were panting, they just looked at one another with nothing but joy and peace. Jaune rested his forehead against hers, "I love you, Blake."

She gently caressed his cheek, "I love you too, Jaune."

They shared one last kiss before Jaune got off of her. Sliding his now flaccid member from her filled womanhood. He laid down beside her, both getting ready to sleep. He pulled the blanket up to their waists and Blake rolled over onto him. Her head resting on the left side of his chest as her arm draped over him. She just looked up at him with a content smile.

Jaune gave her the same smile as his left arm wrapped around her back. The same hand gently scratching her ears. She closed her eyes as her purring filled the room. It wasn't long after that, the two fell into a well-deserved rest.

* * *

**A/N- It has been quite a while since the first chapter but here is the next one. I'm not exactly sure how this stacks up to the first one but I'm still knew to writing lemon scenes. Either way, let me know what you all thought and if you have any critiques, leave them in the reviews. Hopefully it won't take as long before I can post the next on but I highly doubt it.**

**I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next update!**


End file.
